Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts
Akiyama Makuro wrote several bios and his own personal thoughts regarding each hero. These official bios can be found, though hidden, on the HF website as confidential information. In no way are these excerpts fan opinions, as they are posted on the website. Furno Excerpt isn't even there.]] If Furno has a flaw in his system, it’s that he expects too much from himself and pushes himself harder than even the Team Leader does. The stress Furno inflicts on himself is usually unrealistic and leaves him seriously drained. It’s not that Furno doesn’t like to have fun; but he even pushes himself too hard during downtime. Furno is constantly studying mission strategies or watching Hero-Cam Mission records. Even when he’s participating in Robo-Sports with his pals, Furno can’t help but push himself to be the best he can be. Surge Excerpt Despite his volatile nature, Surge deeply wants to achieve full hero status. He thrives on the excitement and the rush he gets from stopping evil and saving innocent victims. But at his Core, Surge fears that he hasn’t got what it takes. He secretly believes that he must have been built with a flaw. Surge fights hard to hide his insecurity and he even tries to convince himself that he doesn’t really care what happens. Furno and Breeze have seen Surge at his best and they believe that Surge has what it takes to be a truly great Hero... if he could just stop sabotaging himself. Stormer Excerpt Preston Stormer covers his inner turmoil under an icy façade. But those closest to him understand why he is always first to volunteer for the most dangerous missions and why he insists on taking the lead in every charge. Stormer only recently won the position of Alpha Team Leader. Like most heroes, he coveted the job and worked long and hard to earn it. But when Stormer finally achieved his goal, it was not the joyous event he had imagined, since he replaced his own idol. The former Alpha Leader wasn’t any happier about it than Stormer, but he knew he’d begun to lose his edge and a truly great leader knows when to step down. Stringer Excerpt Unlike Stormer or Bulk, Stringer actually enjoys taking Rookies on trial missions or hanging with them during down times. What Stringer doesn’t enjoy is the intensity between Stormer and Furno most of the time. But he does understand why Stormer rides the Rookie so hard, so he rarely interferes. Stringer even seems cool around Surge, because he just doesn’t let the Rookie’s emotional outbursts get to him. But Surge should be warned, just because Stringer is the coolest Hero around, doesn’t mean he won’t blow. When Stringer finally blows the explosion can be devastating. Bulk Excerpt While he definitely isn’t lacking in strength or bravado, Bulk does have a weakness that he does his best to cover, but also works to overcome: he secretly feels inferior since he wasn't created to be a mental type, so his data knowledge base isn’t on par with the rest. He’s not stupid by any means; but there are times he just doesn’t get a double-entendre or joke and it makes him feel stupid, which secretly eats at him. Stringer and Stormer look out for Bulk, but try as they might, they can’t always resist teasing the guy themselves, especially since Bulk usually sets himself up for it with some naïve or simply lame remark. was your moment and now it all goes down hill from here.]] Breez Excerpt Very little rattles Breez. She keeps her cool in the face of danger, even when the life of a teammate depends on her. The only time Breez struggles to keep it together is when innocent victims are attacked or simply caught in the middle of the battle between good and evil. It goes to the Core of who she is – Breez believes it is her duty to protect those who are not strong enough to protect themselves. When it comes to her hero training, Breez attacks it with the same kind of confident calm, knowing that if she just gives her all, her complete focus to a task, then she’s likely to succeed. Breez isn’t afraid of failing. Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory.com Category:2010 Category:Akiyama Makuro